Unity Hearts 4
by rocker95
Summary: It is time again. Trippz and the crew are caught up in yet another mess of Diablo's while an old old friend struggles with the five year old death of his girlfriend.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

9:30 PM at dark.

It was a dark and rainy night in All-Star Town and the surrounding cities.

There was a black Chevrolet Suburban in the country hills not too far away from All-Star Town. In the truck, there were a human brother and a sister in the Suburban. The sister was in the driver's seat and the brother was in the passenger's seat.

Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin was playing on the radio.

Radio: I am Brendan Wulham and you are listening to X-106.3. That was Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. Here's the WSAZ news channel with tonight's news.

(Another voice): Well, it looks to be a stormy night and Daylight Savings will begin tomorrow.

There then was a T-Rex's roar.

"What the hell was that?" asked the brother.

"A T-Rex." said the sister.

They continued driving then saw a big red and black T-Rex walk across the left side of the road. The sister stopped the vehicle and turned it off.

"Get out of the car on your side slowly." said the sister.

So, the two got out of the passenger's side slowly as the T-Rex came back.

"Don't move." said the one the sister.

The two got under the Suburban and the T-Rex came over to it. Then, Joka jumped over to the vehicle from a tree. He then lie on the ground.

"Peek-a-boo!" Joka said and made an evil laugh. "Squawk! Under the vehicle, boss!"

"Thank you, Joka." said the T-Rex and dragged the two of them out from under the vehicle.

They screamed as they were picked up. The T-Rex then turned around and Joka moved out of the way as the T-Rex whipped his tail against the side of the Suburban, making it catch on fire and roll down a huge hill.

"Help!" the siblings screamed before they disappeared in flames.

**UNITY HEARTS 4**


	2. Vriska's Remarks Strike Back

**Chapter 2**

**The Heart of Unity. It is the ammulet that was the beginning of a super alliance that evil would not be strong enough to overcome. The love of the Unity most commonly kept the heroes alive. It's force is what evil searches for. They even throw in death if not obtaining it by seizure.**

The night of the disappearance of the siblings. Hours later.

What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club played at a dance held by All-Star School in the gymnasium. Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails danced close to Vriska and KombatFist. Many others danced on the floor as well.

Gymnasium doorway.

Trippz and Aida stood in the doorway.

"I'm surprised you're here." said Trippz. "Don't you have duties?"

"I guess they don't expect very much from a vice president who's a bird brain." said Aida.

"Don't talk about yourself." said Trippz.

"Fine." said Aida with a smile.

A male bird of the same species as she, Airwing and Haiden walked up to her as the music changed to Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Jamisonparker.

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

"I'd like that." said Aida.

So, Aida grabbed his hand he led her out onto the dancefloor.

Next morning. Powers class.

"Morning class." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "Welcome to your first year at the new All-Star School! So, did everybody have a good time at the grand opening dance yesterday?"

"Yes." said the class.

"For many of you, this is probably your junior year of school, so you probably already knew me, but for everyone who don't, I am Mr. Ninetails." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Hello, Mr. Ninetails!" said the freshmen.

"Hi." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "I will now take attendance. Connie Price."

"Here." said a female alligator.

"Double D." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Here." said Double D.

"Eddy." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Here." said Eddy.

"Jonathan Worth." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Here." said an anti-drug ninetailed fox.

"Keera Doo." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Rezent." said a female brown and black dog.

"Hey, Keera." said Vriska.

"Rut?" asked Keera.

"You need speech therapy." said Vriska.

All the students except for Double D, KombatFist, Rikki, a boy whippet and a girl whippet-german shepherd mix laughed.

Keera then ran out the door, crying.


	3. Get Me The Symbiotes

Chapter 3

"Honey, why do you do stuff like that?" asked KombatFist.

"Because it's fun." said Vriska.

"And funny." said Connie.

"That's not funny." said the whippet.

"It's hurtful." said the german shepherd.

"Then why did it seem funny?" asked a girl renamon with robotic arms.

"Because you are a jerk." said KombatFist.

"No, you just don't have a sense of humor." said the girl renamon.

"Vriska, go to the office." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"How about no?" Vriska sassed.

"How about yes or you can just stop hanging around my daughter?" said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Fine." said Vriska and went to the office.

"Well, we know Vriska Fist is present." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Mr. Ninetails, may I go talk to her?" asked the german shepherd.

"Yes." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "What's your name, son?"

"Richie Bardley." said the german shepherd.

"Alright." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "Make sure you get your assignments sometime today."

"I will." said Richie and walked out the door.

Hell.

"Welcome home, Diablo." said a grey woman with snakes as hair.

"Shut the fuck up, Medusa." said the T-Rex.

"Let us go!" screamed the sister.

But instead, Diablo tilted his head back, raised the siblings above his mouth, dropped them in and ate them.

"Delicious." said Diablo.

"Why didn't you share?" asked Joka. "I helped you find them."

"I don't have to let you eat." said Diablo. "And if I don't have to let you, I'm not going to."

"Striker tried to escape again while you were gone." said Medusa.

"I am sick of these games." said Diablo. "Take him to the chemical room and get me the symbiotes." 


	4. Where's Leeah?

**Chapter 4**

All-Star School.

The office.

"Has Keera came by here?" asked Richie. "Keera Doo?"

"No." said Flutter. "Why?"

"Vriska humiliated her in front of the class and she ran out of the room." said Richie.

"I would probably check her room." said Flutter.

Powers class.

"I guess we'll continue with the attendance." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "Kelcy Geers."

"Here." said the girl renamon with robotic arms.

"KombatFist." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Here." said KombatFist.

"Kruz Cougar." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Here." said a male cougar.

"Lars Flamington." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Here." said a teal dragon.

"Leeah Ninetails." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

There was no answer. He then walked up to his desk, picked up the phone and called Fuego.

"Mrs. Ninetails." Fuego answered.

"Is Leeah there?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"I thought she was there with you." said Fuego.

"No." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

Meanwhile, on the hills above All-Star Town.

Girl Can't Help It by Journey played as Leeah, now seeming to be a teenager, skateboarded down the hill and grinded the guardrails. When she reached the bottom of the hill, she walked into All-Star School with her skateboard and skated into Powers class with it.


	5. Punishment From Dad For Teacher

**Chapter 5**

Powers class.

"Leeah, I need to talk to you." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "Hallway. Now."

"But dad!" Leeah complained.

"**LEEAH!**" shouted Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Fine." Leeah whined and went into the hallway. Anti-Drug Ninetails followed.

"Leeah, where were you?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"I was skateboarding." Leeah said angrily.

"Well, you're grounded from your skateboard." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"But daddy!" Leeah whined.

"No buts." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "And if I ever hear of you skating when we're not around, I'm selling your skateboard. So I suggest you not try me."

"Daddy!" Leeah whined. "Everybody else who goes here lives here too! Why can't they get things confiscated too?"

"Because I'm not their father!" shouted Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"You're just an asshole that hates me!" shouted Leeah. "Their parents aren't here!"

Anti-Drug Ninetails slapped her on the mouth and she began to cry.

"Don't shout at me!" he shouted.

Fuego, who'd just recently had to go to the office, walked up to them.

"Mommy, he slapped me." said Leeah.

"Watch how you talk to him and that won't happen." said Fuego.

"That doesn't help me, you stupid bitch!" shouted Leeah.

Anti-Drug Ninetails slapped her in the mouth again.

"Stop." cried Leeah.

"Then stop calling us things like that." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Honey, please calm down." said Fuego.

So, Anti-Drug Ninetails calmed down.

"Leeah, your father and I have something to discuss with you at lunch." said Fuego.

"Can Lars come?" Leeah asked.

"No." said Fuego. "This will be a _family_ meeting."

"But he _is_ family." said Leeah. "He's my boyfriend."

"Well, I mean you, your father and I." said Fuego. "Right now, you need to go to the office."

"Fine." Leeah whined and went to the office.

"One day she'll understand why I'm such an asshole." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"One day." said Fuego. "Honey, I need to get back to the classroom."

"Give me a kiss." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

So, Fuego kissed him.

"See you at lunch, baby girl." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"See you there." Fuego said with a smile.


	6. Lars's Crush

**Chapter 6**

Keera's room.

Keera was crying into her pillows when there was a knock on the door.

"Row away!" cried Keera.

"Keera, it's Richie." said Richie. "All I wanna do is talk."

"Rum in." said Keera.

So, Richie came in and sat down by her side.

"Keera, I'm sorry about what she said to you." said Richie. "It was very mean."

"I rust wanna rok normal." said Keena.

"I just wanna make the nonsense stop." said Richie. "But I suppose that what you implied was that you want help?"

"Rial be riz'rable if I rant." said Keera.

"I don't know who can help." said Richie.

"Rhyme not rowing rack to rass." said Keera.

"Okay. You know what?" asked Richie. "I'll go get our papers and after we're done with all our assignments, I'll order a pizza. Sound good?"

"Reh." said Keera.

Powers class.

"Who can tell me what you do when you see a hero struggling with a villain?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

Rikki raised his paw.

"Rikki." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"It's easy." said Rikki. "You jump in and help."

"Not quite." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

KombatFist raised his paw.

"KombatFist." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Wait until you know if you can handle them and if you can, help the hero." said KombatFist.

"Esentially, that's good, but still not quite." said Anti-Drug Ninetails and the phone rang. He then answered it.

"Lars." Jonathan, an anti-drug ninetailed fox whispered to a teal dragon.

Lars turned around and Jonathan blew Lars a kiss, who then acted like he caught it on his cheek. He smiled and put his hand on his cheek.

Jonathan made a paper airplane and threw it at Lars, who then opened it up to find what it read. And it read:

_U R Beautiful_

_Jonathan_

There were hearts on each side of his name.

Lars wrote back. He wrote:

_U R 2_

_Lars_


	7. Heaven Knows

**Chapter 7**

Office.

"So, what were you sent down here for, Leeah?" asked Vriska

"Because I was out skateboarding without daddy's supervision." said Leeah.

"Parents can be a pain." said Vriska. "I got in trouble and was sent here to this stupid school. And I know that coming from me, this is gonna sound crazy, but after what I saw a couple years ago, deep down, all parents want is to keep their children safe. Especially your parents. Without a shadow of a doubt, they'd die for you."

"What were you sent down here for?" asked Leeah.

"Humiliating Keera." said Vriska.

"She's annoying with all those Rs." said Leeah.

"I know." said Vriska.

Hell.

Chemical room.

"What are you doing with me?" asked Striker.

"What I should've done when you got here." said Diablo.

"What are you doing with me?" asked Striker.

"Erasing your memory." said Diablo. "You will know what _I_ want you to know and you will do what I say."

"No!" cried Striker.

"Joka." said Diablo.

Joka put a needle into Striker's flesh.

Striker screamed as the symbiote burned his insides as it entered his body.

Everything inside him that was shut down when he turned into a vampire came back to life. All his teeth sharpened; his eyes turned pure white; his purple fur flashed to green and yellow and then to blue; the black hair on his head disappeared; demon horns grew from his forehead; and he grew blue bat wings. His memory was now gone.

"Your name is Striker Grissom." said Diablo.

"My name is Striker Grissom." said Striker.

"You are hated by every Grissom, especially Trippz." said Diablo.

"I am hated by every Grissom, especially Trippz." said Striker.

"I am your boss." said Diablo. "You obey me."

"You are my boss." said Striker. "I obey you."

"When you see a Grissom, kill them." said Diablo.

"When I see a Grissom, kill them." said Striker.

Heaven.

A white pegasus with a white dress on and standing on her back legs was at a station.

"May I help you?" asked a brown dog.

"I need to speak with Annabelle right away." said the pegasus. "It's important."

"Sure." said the brown dog. "As a matter of a fact, here she comes now."

Annabelle, a pink whippet in a yellow dress, wearing a red bow and a necklace with a heart at the end, walked up to the station.

"Thank you, Reginald." said Annabelle. "Hello, Ceceilia." she greeted the pegasus with a smile.

"Hello, Annabelle." the pegasus greeted Annabelle.

"May we take a walk?" asked Annabelle.

"Yes." said Ceceilia.

The walk.

"How is your sister?" asked Annabelle.

"She is weak." said Ceceilia. "But I came to tell you I need help. I'm almost certain that my brother, Diablo is up to no good again. I fear it's much worse than last year."

"I will try to see what Priscilla Moore's schedule is." said Annabelle. "I don't think she's free though. However, I can send Lemon and Jalous to help the Unity Hearts."


	8. An Old Friend

**Chapter 8**

The next morning. Saturday.

All-Star School.

Trippz's room.

Trippz was on the computer watcing videos on YouTube when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said Trippz.

Flutter came in.

"Dracruel Rainstorm is here." said Flutter.

"I hope he's not here for revenge." said Trippz.

"You want me to get the teachers to welcome him here?" asked Flutter.

"Yeah." said Trippz. "I'll be there soon."

"Alright." said Flutter. "See you then."

Keera's room.

Keera and Richie were asleep under the covers. Richie had his arm around Keera and his paw on her belly.

Richie woke up, although never opening his eyes.

"Keera, are you thirsty?" asked Richie.

"Yes." said Keera. "Will you get me some water?"

"Sure." said Richie and went to the kitchen. He then was grabbed and was held against a wall with someone's paw over his mouth.

He stared into their eyes which hypnotized him.

"When the time comes, help me kill Trippz."

Cafeteria.

There was a grey limbless person with black hair and green bangs, blue eyes, black fingerless gloves, a black hoody with a blue bat on the front, black pants and black shoes at the table with an older human. She had very light brown hair and wore red. She had glasses on and held a clipboard.

"Dracruel!" said Flutter. "Welcome!"

"Hello, Flutter." the limbless person said and hugged her.

Anti-Drug Ninetails, Fuego, Prue and Trippz came in.

"Hello, Dracruel." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Hello, Anti." said Dracruel.

"Welcome, Dracruel." said Fuego.

"Hi, Fuego." said Dracruel.

"Hello, Dracruel." said Prue.

"Hello, Prue." said Dracruel.

"I'm glad to see you." said Trippz.

Dracruel took a little bit.

"Well, I'm _not_ glad to see you." said Dracruel, who got up and went to the office.

"Oh dear." said the woman. "He needs time to talk." she said and followed him with the clipboard.

A little bit later.

"I noticed you had a problem with her." the woman said and noticed Dracruel crying.

"Yes." cried Dracruel. "Let me tell you why. Five years ago, I had a girlfriend named Claire. She was everything to me. Something happened and it isn't very clear to me anymore, because she is all I remember. But something happened and she went a little crazy. Trippz killed her. And every time I dream or when I look into Trippz's eyes, it's always the night Claire was killed. I can't be around Trippz. I just don't know what to do. Everytime after that night that I see her, I get the urge to kill her, but I choose not to. I know she was just trying to protect everyone. But the reason why I need to stay away from her is what if I one day wanna kill her and actually do?"

"You say these feelings occur every time you see Trippz?"

"Every time." said Dracruel. "I just know I miss her so much." Dracruel cried with his hand over the right side of his face. "I wish there was a way to bring her back." he cried.

"I'm sorry. But you know that you can't do that."

"Did you pack my medication?" Dracruel asked.


	9. The Trouble Begins

**Chapter 9**

Hours later.

Dracruel was crying as he looked at a picture of Claire. He had a flashback of something that happened seven years earlier.

He was out of Dr. Pepper and Nacho Cheese Doritos, so he walked to town to the convenient store. He'd just paid for a 6-pack of Dr. Pepper and a bag of Doritos. He felt like someone was watching him, so he turned around to see no one.

"Keep your cool, Dracruel." he said. "No one's watching you."

He got that feeling again and once again turned around. He started running home and ran in the door, sighing as he stood back against the door.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and got out the Dr. Pepper. He started to get out the Doritos from the bag, but was tackled.

It was Claire. She took the bag out of his hands, opened the bag and started eating the chips while sitting on his back. He lie there with a look thinking "Oh great." while he tapped his fingers against the hardwood floor.

"That's what you get for running away from me, Dracruel." said Claire, who then winked at him with what would've been her right eye if she'd still had it.

Dracruel sighed.

"Next time... get _two_ bags of Doritos." he muttered to himself.

The flashback was over and he smiled as a tear ran down his face.

He then sang.

Dracruel:

**I just can't escape**

**It's like you're here with me now**

**But the words you say**

**They always seem to fade out**

**Since you been away**

**I'm just a face in the crowd**

**Someday, Someday**

**I know you're coming back down**

**Someday, Someday**

**I know you're coming down**

**I just can't escape**

**It's like you're here with me now**

**But the words you say**

**They always seem to fade out**

**Since you been away**

**I'm just a face in the crowd**

**Someday, someday**

**I know you're coming back down**

**Someday, someday**

**I know you're coming back down**

**One day, one day**

**I know you're coming back down**

A few minutes later, there was a scream from Keera's room.

All the Unity Hearts rushed to her room.

Aida, Aiden and Haiden, who'd just came an hour ago, went to the room as well.

"What's wrong?" asked Flutter, who then saw Striker in his new form.

"Did ya miss me?" Striker asked in a scary tone.

"Oh my gosh." said Flutter.

"Nope." said Striker.

"Just us." said Joka, behind the Unity Hearts.

"But Striker, you're..."

"You hate me, Trippz!" shouted Striker. "Why shouldn't I be evil?"

"I'll stop whatever you're planning." said Trippz.

"No you won't." said Striker. "There's five of us badasses and tons of you weaklings."

"Diablo's poisoned your mind!" shouted Trippz.

"We'll see, won't we?" asked Striker and he and Joka disappeared.

Richie ran into the room.

"They've got Keera on a cliff above All-Star Town!" he cried.


	10. I Hate You, Trippz

**Chapter 10**

The Unity Hearts were sitting at Keera's kitchen table.

"Something happened to Striker." said Trippz. "He wouldn't just say things like that."

"It's Symbiote X." said a familiar male's voice from the doorway.

Everyone looked and saw Jalous and Lemon, who both then sat down at the table as well.

"It was confiscated from Earth by Heaven 200 years ago and put in one of Heaven's safes." said Jalous. "It was supposed to stay there, but in 1997, Belladonna broke in, stole it and brought it back to Hell. Now, Diablo can use it against Heaven's will whenever he wants."

"We need to get it out of him." said Trippz.

"Boo fucking hoo!" said Dracruel from the doorway. "Just leave him be and maybe you'll get what you deserved five years ago."

"Dracruel, what are you talking about?" asked Trippz.

"Don't pretend like you don't know." said Dracruel. "Don't you remember the night you killed my girlfriend!"

"She was going crazy!" shouted Trippz.

"But I loved her!" shouted Dracruel.

"She was putting a lot of us in harm!" shouted Trippz.

"You could've talked her down!" shouted Dracruel.

Both of them then calmed down.

"Dracruel, I hoped we could just be friends." said Trippz.

"I don't want to be your friend." said Dracruel. "I quit being your friend that night. I hate you, Trippz. And I want to kill you, but I _don't_ want to."

"Dracruel, I'm sorry." said Trippz.

"If you really were sorry, she'd be by my side right now, wouldn't she?" asked Dracruel and walked out of the room.

"There's five villains, right?" asked Prue. "So, we know already that Striker and Joka are in on it. Diablo's probably a part of it too."

"He is." said Jalous. "Megatron is too."

"But I killed him." said Fuego.

"No, you thought you did." said Lemon. "Truth is, he survived."

"I know they said five, but I suspect Dracruel and Richie." said Prue.

"Dracruel is just angry and Richie is a part of it, be he's hypnotized. He's not really evil." said Jalous. "There really is six though they only told us five. We just can't figure out the last one."

"Six bad guys?" asked Eddy. "That's not good."

"You can say that again." said Double D.

"That again." said Airwing.

"Duh, what again?" asked Ed.

"I don't know." said Airwing.

"Duh, me neither." said Ed.

"Wow!" Airwing said in surprise. "We both don't know!"

"That's strange!" said Ed.

"I know!" said Airwing.

"Duh, me too!" said Ed.

"Wow!" Airwing said again in surprise. "We both know!"

"That's strange!" said Ed. "You want some pickle pie?"

"Pickles! I like pickles!" said Airwing excitedly. "Yes!"

"There's that moment again." said Vriska.


	11. Revealance

**Chapter 11**

"We need to get to it." said Lemon. "The innocence will die if we don't."

"Then I agree." said Trippz.

Hill over All-Star Town.

Rikki was on his cellphone.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Richie.

"Hold on." said Rikki and turned to Richie. "Shut the fuck up or I'll gut you! I'm back."

"You just make sure you kill Trippz sometime soon." said Megatron.

"Trust me, boss." said Rikki. "It will be a pleasure. I already had plans to do so. But so I'm clear, you realize that you do have to have a plan, right?"

"You don't need to tell me what to do." said Megatron.

"I may be your employee, but I feel more comfortable with Diablo as a boss." said Rikki. "He calls the shots, not you." he said and hung up.

"Oh my god." said Richie as Rikki hung up. "You're evil."

"Yep." said Rikki. "I played good well, didn't I?"

"But why?" asked Richie.

"Do I really need a reason?" asked Rikki. "You chose good and I chose evil."

"You'll go to Hell." said Richie.

Rikki laughed.

"Hell is a _home_ to me." said Rikki. "I will continue to kill and not even the oh-so-powerful Trippz and her dumbass Unity Hearts heroes group will stop me!"

A silver 1999 Ferrari F50 raced to the grounds under the cliff. Fuego got out of the driver's side and Anti-Drug Ninetails got out of the passenger's side.

"So, you don't wanna help me?" asked Rikki. "Well, then, I'll help you to your death. I'll send your girlfriend with you too."

Rikki then pushed Richie and Keera off the cliff. The two screamed as they fell.

"It's Richie and Keera!" said Fuego. "Catch them!"

Anti-Drug Ninetails jumped up, blue wings came out of his back and he flew up to catch Keera.

Fuego moved to where Richie was going to fall and caught him, making her fall as well.

"You're my hero." said Richie.

"Ry hero." Keera said to Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Someone's up there." Prue said to Trippz.

"And I know who it is." said Fuego as she, Anti-Drug Ninetails, Keera and Richie walked up to them. "It's Rikki. Rikki Zafaria." she said as she cracked her back.

"Rikki?" asked Trippz. "Why him?"

"He's evil." said Richie.

Trippz drove the Unity Hearts bus up the hill and stopped.

"Hello, Ms. Grissom." said Rikki. "What are you doing here?"

"Drop the act." said Trippz.

"So, you saved the tattletales and they tattled, huh?" asked Rikki.

"How could you?" asked Trippz.

"Here we go with that bullshit again!" said Rikki. "Why don't you just face it! Everything you thought I was was a lie! I faked being a hero. Not very many villains can plan like me. You know, it's too bad that you probably didn't tell your family of Grissoms goodbye, because they'll never see you again. Today is your last day alive." he said and through the bandage on his arm around Trippz's neck, choking her, revealing a Decepticon birthmark on his forearm.

He pulled Trippz toward him so she can see his arm.

"Look at my birthmark." said Rikki. "Decepticon. I am one! I don't care about anyone, don't you get it! And your precious little hero league has fucked it up every damn time! Well, I'm not about to let that happen again." he said and threw her against the bus.


	12. It Was Almost The End

**Chapter 12**

"I'm gonna kick your little ass!" shouted Trippz, got up and charged at him.

Rikki then tripped her and she fell face first.

"Gee, Trippz." said Rikki. "I think I'm now beginning to see why they call you that." he said and walked toward her.

"Do _not_ think that you're fucking stronger." said Rikki. "Just because you're bigger doesn't mean shit!"

Trippz then began lifting herself off the ground, but Rikki stomped on her back, breaking it and pushing her back down.

She screamed in pain as her back broke.

Rikki then knelt down and spoke to Trippz with his face next to hers.

He noticed her crying.

"Aww... Look at poor almighty Trippz now." Rikki mocked. "How fucking almighty are you now! Your death will please many people."

"Please stop." cried Trippz.

"If I just willingly hurt you, what makes you think I'd wanna stop?" asked Rikki.

"At least leave the city alone." cried Trippz.

"Fuck them." said Rikki. "And fuck you. I've been waiting since freshman year to take your life. I'm thrilled that today is the day. But after I kill you, the whole world will perish." he said, rolled her on her back and kicked her in the face.

She screamed more.

"Shut up, you old bitch!" Rikki shouted and kicked her in the rib, breaking her rib cage.

She screamed once more.

"**STOP SCREAMING!**" shouted Rikki and stomped on her right arm, breaking it as well.

"Stop it!" Trippz begged, screaming.

"Over your dead body!" Rikki said and raised his foot to stomp on her head, but was stopped in motion.

He then fell in cubes to reveal Kelcy Geers behind him with glowing aqua blue fingertips.

"Over your dead body, _bitch_!" said Kelcy.

"Help me." Trippz cried.

Kelcy picked her up.

"Don't worry, Ms. Grissom." said Kelcy. "I promise you'll get enough care to make it."

She then carried her to a white Lamborghini Diablo SV and drove down the hill to the All-Star Town hospital and rushed her in.

"Listen, I need a doctor immediately!" said Kelcy with Trippz in her arms. "She is badly injured and I think there's broken bones!"

"Alright." said a nurse. "Bring her this way!" she said, leaped up from the desk and went through a hallway and Kelcy followed.


	13. Sitting Ducks

**Chapter 13**

The next morning.

All-Star School. Teacher's lounge.

Leeah and Lars slept side by side on the floor in front of the fire. Anti-Drug Ninetails was lying next to them. He was very tired, but kept an eye on Leeah since she fell asleep the previous night.

Fuego walked in along with Prue, Flutter, Lemon, Jalous, KombatFist, Vriska, Richie, Keera, Aida, Aiden and Haiden.

"There hasn't been any recent attacks since Rikki tried to kill Trippz." said Fuego.

"The remaining villains are stalling." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "They're getting smarter." he said and looked to Richie. "Who all was on the hill?"

"Keera, Rikki and I." said Richie.

"There you have it." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "They're probably split up."

"No they're not." said Jalous. "Diablo, Joka, Megatron and Striker are trying to figure out how to attack again. They're in Kolumpa right now."

"Ha!" said Fuego. "See what I said last year? Now, the enemies are on a different continent! In our case, opposite than the one we're at!"

"Yeah, and Kolumpa is days away." said KombatFist. "Knowing them, we'll get there and they'll already be gone. Then what are they gonna do? Wreck our home while we're gone."

"So, what do we do?" asked Richie. "Just wait helplessly for another attack?"

"I hate to say this, but we have no choice." said Jalous.

"Well, that's just fucking great!" said Richie.

All-Star Town Hospital.

Kelcy was lying asleep in the window while Trippz was in bed watching the live news. Her arm was in a sling and bandages were pressed and wrapped around her body.

A nurse came in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My arm, my back and my rib hurt." said Trippz.

"Yeah." said the nurse. "They will for a while. You know, you're very lucky to be alive. With that many broken stuff in your body rather than just arms and legs, it's not very often that we get people who live from that."

"That's just it." said Trippz. "One of my students tried to kill me."

"You work at the new school?" asked the nurse.

"Well, I own it." said Trippz. "I'm also the principle. We got dorms there, so I live there too. Many of the teachers and students live there as well."

"You got three visitors." said the nurse.

"Send them in." said Trippz.

The nurse walked out.


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 14**

Kelcy woke up as two of the visitors walked in.

There were a red cat with short, brown hair and brown eyes. He wore black pants; black boots; a green trench coat with a magenta stripe and magenta arrow heads pointing upward to the stripe; and a black shirt with the "X" from the original Xbox logo on his shirt, but blue instead of green. He had red and black demon wings.

Beside him was a purple cat with long, black hair put up in a ponytail held by a pink bow and blue eyes. She wore a plain red short sleeve T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi, dad. Hi, Tonny." said Trippz.

"What happened to you, honey?" asked Trippz's dad.

"One of my students tried to kill me." said Trippz. "As you can see, my arm's broke. He also broke my rib cage and my back."

"Where is he now?" asked Trippz's dad.

"Hell." said Kelcy. "I killed him. If I had gotten there later, or just not gotten there, he would've killed her."

"Thanks for protecting my daughter." said Trippz's dad.

"In the Unity Hearts, everyone's there for each other." said Kelcy. "You're welcome, Mr. Grissom."

"Dad, where's Lollypop and Tina?" asked Trippz.

"Well, Tina is in Orlando and Lollypop was chased into the Dream Realm by Dr. Cortex." said Trippz's dad.

Dracruel came in the room eating an Oreo Brownie. Trippz's dad and Tonny then stared at him.

"What! It's an Oreo Brownie!"

"Hey, Dracruel." said Trippz.

"Mr. Grissom? Tonny? Um..."

"Kelcy." said Kelcy.

"May I talk to Trippz alone?" asked Dracruel.

"Sure..." Mr. Grissom said with a sigh. "Tonny, come on."

Mr. Grissom, Tonny and Kelcy walked out the door.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" asked Dracruel.

"No." said Trippz.

"Then, I want you to have the rest of my brownie." said Dracruel.

"Why are you acting like you care?" asked Trippz.

"Because I do." said Dracruel.

"I thought you said-"

"I don't mean it now." said Dracruel. "After what happened, I realized how much I'd miss you if you died. You know, sometimes, revenge isn't the answer. I won't do it. But you know how people tell other people when something terrible happens, they need to move on? Not everyone can. I know. I can never love someone again. You know what though? I just realized when you had to come here, that you're like a sister to me. I'm sorry I hated you."

"Dracruel, I don't blame you." said Trippz.

"You know, since that night, I kept wanting to believe that she was in Heaven, but I kept having visions of her being in Hell." said Dracruel. "How can someone who wants to keep people safe wanna go to Hell so badly?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Daytime.

Fuego, Lars and Leeah were sitting at the Teacher's Lounge table when Anti-Drug Ninetails came in the room.

"Still no reports of attacks." he said then saw them. "What are you three doing sitting there?"

"Anti, we've got something to tell you." said Fuego. "Sit down first."

So, Anti-Drug Ninetails sat down.

"Dad?" Leeah asked.

"What, baby girl?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"I'm pregnant." said Leeah.

Anti-Drug Ninetails had a sad look on his face.

"That's bad, isn't it?" Leeah said, beginning to cry.

"Leeah, it's wonderful." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "It's just... you're not responsible enough to have a baby."

"You weren't when you had me either." Leeah cried and ran out the door.

"Oh my gosh." Anti-Drug Ninetails cried.

"She was scared enough to break the news to you." said Fuego. "Why'd you have to fucking ruin it!"

"I didn't know." cried Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Well, guess what?" asked Fuego. "I didn't know that raising a child with you was going to be so hard!" she shouted and walked out the door after Leeah.

7:51 pm at darkness.

Diablo, Megatron, Striker and Joka were back in Hell.

"So, we strike at 2:05 before the sun comes up." said Diablo.

"Squawk! What do I do in the operation?" asked Joka.

"Oh." said Diablo and grabbed Joka by the neck. "You've failed me way too many times, bird! I don't need you anymore." he said and threw him into a pool of lava. "So... we're agreed?"

"Yes, master." said Striker.

"Agreed." said Megatron.

2:05 am at darkness.

All-Star Town Hospital.

While Trippz, Dracruel and Kelcy were asleep, Diablo grabbed Trippz and took her to Hell.

3 hours later.

Hell.

Trippz woke up.

"Welcome to Hell, Trippz." said Diablo.

"What am I doing here?" asked Trippz.

"You won't stop Megatron from taking lives." said Diablo. "You also have something I want." he said and jerked a locket off her neck.

The locket was a iridescent red heart with coal black wings on the sides. The locket was held by black ribbon.

"The Heart of Unity." said Diablo. "It's what I've sent Brax and Carta after, it's what I've sent Kabroz and Zorbak after, it's what I've sent Rikki and Megatron after, and it's what I want."

"Then let me go!" shouted Trippz.

"I don't think so." said Diablo. "Remember what I told you last year? You're still as much of a trophy as this little heart right here."

"You can't make it work." said Trippz. "And we're not powerless without it."

"We'll see, won't we?" asked Diablo.

Striker came and started fighting her, then punched her in the face and she slid across the ground on her feet. One paw was on the ground in front of her and purple wings came out of her back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Thousand Foot Krutch - Move**

Trippz got out a keyblade and struck Striker with it.

On Earth, Fuego breathed fire onto Megatron, but it didn't stop him, so Anti-Drug Ninetails covered him in ice from his paws, which also didn't work.

In Hell, Striker charged and was hit in the head by a golden jewel studded mallet that belonged to Trippz.

Flashbacks began.

"Trippz, this mallet has ultimate power." said Jalous. "Don't let it fall into the wrong hands."

The flashbacks were over.

On Earth, Tonny created a fire vortex and made it go toward Megatron. It picked him up and then threw him on the ground, making him explode.

"**ALRIGHT!**" everyone cheered.

In Hell, Striker got back up and Trippz threw the mallet at Striker's head, knocking him out and the mallet went back to Trippz.

Meanwhile, at the entrance, a sky blue whippet ran her claw along a metal wall as she walked, slowly freezing the wall. She wore sunglasses; a grey biker jacket; golden ear rings; a black spike collar with golden spikes; and a pink shirt with a purple flower with a red center. She had blue and blonde bangs and wore a pink bow to hold up her ponytail. She finally made her way up to Diablo.

"Stop this madness now and release Trippz." said the whippet.

"Who are you and why do you think you can tell me what to do?" asked Diablo.

"My name's Nicold Winters." said the whippet in a New Jersey accent. "I think I can tell you what to do because I can freeze everything in Hell."

"I don't believe that crock of shit." said Diablo.

"I knew you'd be one to test me." said Nicold and walked over to a lava pool. She put her paw in the lava pool and it turned to ice. She then took her paw out and walked back over to Diablo. "Now... are you gonna let her go, or am I gonna have to turn this into a winter wonderland before you listen?"

"Very well, you tempting, cold bitch." said Diablo.

"Sounds a lot like me." Nicold said proudly. "Trippz, take my paw." she said, reaching her paw to Trippz.

Trippz took Nicold's paw and they teleported to Earth at night in All-Star Town.

"I gotta get home to New Jersey." said Nicold.

"Wait." said Trippz. "Aren't you Annabelle's cousin?"

"Yes." said Nicold. "Why?"

"Then shouldn't you live in Heaven?" asked Trippz. "Or Hell?"

"Nope." said Nicold. "There's too many nice people in Heaven and too many evil ones in Hell. Earth is just right for me."

"Oh." said Trippz. "Well, good luck home."

"Thank you." said Nicold. "Goodbye, Trippz."

"Goodbye." said Trippz.

"**TRIPPZ!**" Tonny said in relief. "You've recovered!" she said and hugged her.

"Yes I have." said Trippz.

"I love you, sis." said Tonny.

"I love you too." said Trippz.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next day.

Leeah, Anti-Drug Ninetails and Lars were watching TV in Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails's dorm when there was a knock in the door.

A red male dragon, a midnight blue male dragon, two pink female dragons and an older pink female dragon walked in the door, followed by Fuego.

"Mom, who are all these people?" asked Leeah.

"The red dragon is uncle Draco Flames, the midnight blue dragon is uncle Frankie Flames, the two twin dragons are aunts Mia and Maria, and then there's your grandma." said Fuego.

"That is your daughter?" asked Fuego's mom.

"That's my daughter." said Fuego.

"Wasn't she born two years ago?" asked Fuego's mom.

"Yep." said Fuego.

"She grew fast." said Fuego's mom.

Fuego then whispered into her mother's ear.

"She's pregnant now too." said Fuego.

"So, why'd you come so late?" asked Leeah. "Why not when I was born?"

"Because we couldn't." said Draco. "We were too busy."

"I feel real loved now." Leeah said sarcastically.

"We came to see you and to maybe be in tonight's dance." said Frankie.

Draco smacked Frankie upside the head.

"Ow!" said Frankie. "What was that for!"

"Do NOT talk about the dance!" Draco whispered.

"Okay." said Frankie.

Meanwhile, in Flutter's room.

"Do you like The Legend Of Zelda?" asked Shooth, a white whippet.

"Yep." said Flutter. "As a matter of fact, I was offered a part in Ocarina Of Back To The Time as Navi-"

"Flutter, it's Ocarina Of Time." said Shooth.

"I know. This one isn't though." said Flutter. "It's Ocarina Of Back To The Time."

"Okay." said Shooth. "Go on."

"I was also offered a part in Majora's Mask as Tatl." said Flutter.

"Okay, so Ocarina Of Time was purposely named wrong, but Majora's Mask was named correctly. Why?" asked Shooth.

"They were written by different people. Link isn't even played by the same person." said Flutter. "And Draco Flames played Happy Mask Salesman in Majora's Mask. Why don't you know this? You're Annabelle's son."

"I lose some of my powers when I come to Earth." said Shooth.

"Oh." said Flutter.

Dance. Night.

Unwell by Matchbox Twenty played.

On the floor, a limbless creature with a purple hoodie and converse on walked up to Airwing, who was for some reason, smarter than normal.

"Hey there, pretty girl. I'm Rayman." he said.

"I'm Airwing." Airwing said in a flirty manor.

"What do you say we have a dance and you be my girlfriend?" asked Rayman.

"I'd love that." said Airwing.

So, Rayman led Airwing onto the dancefloor.

"You think things are finally getting better?" asked Aida.

"We'll see next year, won't we?" asked Trippz.

**Jackson Browne - Running On Empty**

**THE END**


End file.
